Mistletoe Kiss
by Alrynnas
Summary: Noctis is at a Christmas party with his friends, but doesn't get the kiss under the mistletoe like he had hoped. He gets something even better when he walks Niveus home. Fluff piece for any NoctisxNiveus fans that have read my other fics with them in it. Rated M for sexual situations.


**A/N:** Well, here we have it, my first rated M story (that's being posted, not the first one that I've written, hah). Though I'd almost not rate it M with how it's written, but better safe than sorry. I've been sitting on this story for over a year now, but I think it's time to share. The idea started as a little cute AU fluff piece, meant to do more with the party...but things change.

Anyway, this is for any of my readers that want more NoctxNiv since there isn't much in their main story, hah. (You don't need to have read or finished the other stories to read this, since it's a complete AU.) Even if you don't know that pairing or care, hopefully you can still enjoy!

* * *

**Mistletoe Kiss**

Noctis waved goodbye to his friends. The party was still continuing, but for him, it was done. It was done for him because it was done for her. After a long fun night, Niveus had had her fill. Nothing but good times and good memories would come from their small Christmas party. Several amusing ones as well. And several that made Noctis feel rather flustered.

At a couple points in the night, his friends had finagled Niveus into being under mistletoe, and made sure to plant a kiss on her cheek—namely Prompto, who had snuck in a bigger kiss than any of them expected. Each of his friends had gotten a chance, but not him. And his friends knew well enough that he had a crush on Niveus. They were most likely playing a cruel joke on the young man; it would not have been the first time.

But now he had time with her, all alone. With Niveus wanting to leave the party, Noctis had been the one to walk her home. Not by any volunteer on his part, no, but he had been volunteered by his friends. As much as he wanted to walk her home on his own, he had been too embarrassed to offer by himself. It had taken the nagging of his friends to get him out of the apartment.

So there he was, holding his jacket a bit tighter around him from the cold of the snowy evening, and standing by Niveus' side in front of her town house door. She shivered slightly. Slowly, she reached out with her key to the door. After unlocking it, she hesitated with opening. She did not want to leave. Not yet.

"Thanks," she murmured, turning to Noctis. He could only smile slightly in return. His tongue was rather tied at the moment. When he did not respond, Niveus dipped her head, nodded to herself and opened the door. Falling completely silent, she stepped inside, muttered another thanks for walking her home to Noctis, but she could not close the door.

Noctis had taken a courageous step forward, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

They were colder than he had expected. Then again, her skin always felt cool to the touch, and the current weather probably did not help much. But still, it was a soft kiss, and sweet...just like he had dreamed it would be. That brief moment his lips were connected to hers felt like eternity. Even so, it came to and end. He pulled away slowly, making sure to keep as close to her as he could.

Niveus' eyes fluttered back open. There was a brief look of elated joy before confusion crossed her face. That did not make Noctis' stomach sit so well. She glanced up before looking back to Noctis and tilting her head. "But...there's no mistletoe here..."

A soft chuckle escaped him. He bumped his forehead against hers, gladdened when she did not pull back. "I know..." There was a smile tugging at her lips before he closed back in to taste them once more. They were warmer now. With each soft kiss, her temperature rose. When a soft moan escaped Niveus, he pulled back in surprise. Even his breathing was heavier now that he could notice it.

"You know..." she murmured, neatening up his winter scarf. "You can come inside for a bit...to get warm... If-if you want..." He could see her cheeks reddening, not from the chill of the night, but rather from embarrassment. To extend her offer, she took a step back. Noctis immediately followed in, not wanting to be away from her any more than needed. Perhaps it had been a bit too forward of him, but there was really no more room in is mind to be worrying over stuff like that now. Dipping her head, she hid her smile as she closed the door, blocking the cold air.

Noctis found himself standing rather awkwardly there. He was not sure how to proceed. Assistance came when she reached up to help remove his coat and scarf. The heavy clothing was hung up on the wall next to hers, their black and white articles providing an amusing contrast. He could not help but wear so much black, just like she always had something white in her wardrobe. But now was not the time to be amused by such things.

Wanting to get warmer, Noctis moved back in and kissed her passionately. His gamble paid off when she kissed him back. Hands were tentative and unsure of where to rest, but soon hers draped effortlessly over his shoulders. Breathing out in content through his nose, Noctis wrapped his arms around her waist, silently thankful that not all her clothing was as heavy as her winter coat had been.

Step. Step. Thud. Her body came in contact with the wall. Noctis stopped when he realized what he was doing. Lips pulled apart as he stared questioningly at her. For a brief moment, he could still stop and walk away. Her pale eyes were partially veiled, as though still lost in the dream world of his kiss. Eyelids fluttered completely open, and all he could do was gaze into her pale orbs.

Hovering his lips dangerously close to hers, Noctis brought his hands up and ran them through her hair. So soft, and whiter than the snow that fell outside, he always loved her starlight hair. Especially now, when he could see strands of his dark hair mixing with hers. Their two shades of hair worked together so well. Keeping himself in restraint, which was taking much more will than he expected, he ran his hands down the side of her face, caressing her skin gently. If this was the only time he would have with her ever, then he wanted to savour everything about her—her looks, her touch, her scent...everything that he could only get to know so well while being this close.

In response to his touch, Niveus slid her hands up his chest, around his bare neck—sending his exposed skin afire at her smooth touch—and laced her fingers through his thick hair. The minor distance between the two of them was erased, and their lips collided when she pulled him back in. All barriers on his restraint were dissolved. If she wanted him to continue, then he would. Their mouths opened to allow the kiss to deepen. She tasted so sweet. Almost hungrily, he devoured her, making sure to keep her face as close to his as possible. A deep, unexpected groan escaped him when she teasingly nibbled on his lower lip.

Pulling away for air, he pressed his body tightly against hers. If their lips could not be together, then the rest of their bodies would be. Even with the several layers of clothing still between them, the heat from her body caused him to shiver in delight. Never had he felt her so warm before. And he wanted to feel more of it. But before he could, she managed to slip away.

Noctis stood there, shocked that she would leave then of all times. What had he done wrong? But doubts were quickly erased when her scent neared him as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Her hand temporarily slipped into his, pulling out just as quickly when she walked further into her little town house. He was left in a state of confusion. What was going on?

"You can come in," she reassured him, picking up her pace. Noctis still stood there, blinking in confusion. But, watching her walk away, he could not help but bite his bottom lip and hold back a groan. It was one thing to watch her walk away—that had happened many times since first meeting her—but it was the knowledge and anticipation of her walking back that sent his instincts crawling.

He remained still until she was gone from sight. Only then did a wide grin split across his face. Trying to hold back his giddiness, Noctis ran a hand over his mouth, savouring the taste of Niveus that still lingered on his tongue. And he needed more. After running a hand down his face, Noctis hurried after Nivues, curious about what she was doing. Rounding the wall himself, he came to a halt. Warmth from a freshly started fire reached him. It was not that, but rather who was in front of it, that stopped him dead in his tracks. Making sure the gas fire was burning nicely, Niveus watched the flickering flames.

Ever so slightly, her head moved to the side, possibly glancing at him, before looking back at the flames. Slowly, for now he was certain she very well knew he was standing there watching her, she slipped off her jacket. It rolled off her shoulders, her white hair that glowed in the fire light replacing it. Noctis let out a deep sigh in desire as more of her form became visible through the silhouette of her remaining top. Unable to keep away from her any longer, he hurried over, throwing off his own jacket in the process.

His hands snaked around her waist, feeling her warm skin through the thin fabric. But even that was not enough for him now. Slowly, for he wanted to savour every second, he curled his fingers around her top and lifted it up from under her belt. Leaning in, he planted kisses along her jaw. Already, her skin was even warmer than it had been before. It made his hands feel cool when he managed to trace his fingers over her bare stomach. Goosebumps formed on her skin after the trail left behind by his fingers, her body shivering slightly at the ticklish motions.

His breathing heavy, Noctis lowered his kisses to the back of her neck, groans slipping past her lips as he sucked softly on her skin. Hands gripped his, guiding them up her body. Even he shivered slightly, enjoying the feel of her skin, and her body pressed against his. Wrapping his arms around her, Noctis pulled her body right up against his. He wanted to feel every inch of her at once. Her rate of breathing hastened as he slid his hands further up her body, feeling her sensual curves. Here, he could feel her heartbeat as well, more and more of her warmth radiating to him.

Noctis groaned against the nape of her neck when her body shivered against his. "_Noct_..." she moaned, reaching back to run her hands through his hair. Unable to take any more like this, he turned her around in his arms and tasted her sweet mouth and tongue again. A husky moan escaped him when his bare skin came in contact with hers. So lost in their kiss, he had not noticed her slowly inching up his shirt. Feeling her skin pressed directly against his sent his mind reeling, and that was only her abdomen. How much more wonderful would it be when he felt the entirety of her bare body against his exposed skin?

Parting for air, they took that moment to remove their shirts. A loud groan escaped him when she moved back in and felt her exposed chest against his. There was a slight chill against his skin. That crystal necklace of hers that she always wore was cold, but it would not remain so cold for much longer. Muscles tensed involuntarily, and he took her arms, pulling her soft body tightly against his chiseled chest.

"Niv..." he breathed before placing his mouth over hers. But it was not enough now. She wanted more. He wanted more. Nails dug into his strong back, sending his mind careening. Roughly, he pulled her hips against his, sorely annoyed at the remaining clothing that was still there. Noctis' skin began to boil, her hands sliding down his back, caressing over his waist, and beginning to undo his belt and pants.

It was not fast enough. He needed to be freed immediately. Pulling away, he impatiently began to undo his own pants, slipping off his remaining shards of clothing while Niveus began to squirm out of hers. Her body trembled against his hold when he pressed himself back up against her. She mentioned something about the bedroom as he lavished her skin with kisses, from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone, and below. A bedroom would be nice, but it would take too much time.

Supporting her weight, he lowered both of them down to the ground. Her body fit perfectly onto his—this was how it was meant to be. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes, the flames from the fire reflected brightly in each pair. Completely lost, Niveus placed her lips softly over his. Such a sweet kissed filled with so much love and affection. A swell of emotions poured over him, all thanks to such a simple kiss.

If that simple kiss brought a swell, then what followed brought with it a torrent of emotions and sensations. Niveus winced in pain, a soft cry slipping past her lips. That was not what he wanted to hear from her, not now, not ever. Capturing her lips with his again, he helped to muffle her noise of discomfort. Sliding his hands through her hair, Noctis did his best to help soothe her, both of them waiting for the pain to pass. But soon her small moans of pain shifted into moans of pleasure.

Wave after wave of satisfaction flowed over them as they began to move with each other. She gasped his name, causing him to push his hips against hers even harder. Their bodies were not yet close enough. They had to be closer. They had to become one. The way her hips moved... The way her skin caressed his... The way her lips matched his desires... Everything she did and about her sent his mind spinning.

Wanting more, Noctis pulled himself up, making sure to keep her body tight against his. Hands slipped over her form as it began to be covered by sweat. So warm... No, it was well beyond warmth now. Heat flowed through them, so hot that it made the the fire feel cool against their skin.

It was like a mild form of insanity. His mind was no longer under his own control. His body moved on its own accord with hers, rising and falling with her rhythm. All he could do was take a back seat and relish in every second his mind swam in pure ecstasy. Each time a noise escaped her lips, whether it was a variety of moans and groans, or his name slipping through their kisses in the most sensual manner possible, drove him to be more passionate. And that, in turn, made more noises pass her soft, wet lips, her hips rolling over his in such a way that continued to drive him closer and closer to insanity.

They fed off of each other. It was perfection. Noctis sighed deeply in bliss, resting his head against the top of her chest. He could feel her heartbeat. Surprisingly, it was actually steady. Fast, but steady. Hearing that, feeling her calmness in this state of insanity, helped bring his mind back into the experience. In control once more, Noctis captured her lips again, and, gently supporting cradling her body against his, lowered them back down to the ground.

Everything began to swim. The only thing that was able to keep him anchored was her piercing gaze that tore through the glow from the fire and bore into his very being. That single gaze brought them closer together than any previous action that evening. The world around them melted away. There was only them, and them alone, locked in their heated passion.

Her grip on him tightened. Niveus arched her back, body trembling, and moaned his name loudly into the warm air. That was it. He could take no more. His temporary insanity took its toll on him.

They were finally one.

Temperature shifted. The fire suddenly felt warmer, their bodies already feeling cooler. Wanting to keep the warmth around them, Noctis completely collapsed on top of her. Reality began to settle back in. The melted world around them slowly took shape once more. He did not want that. He did not want to return to reality just yet. He wanted to stay with Niveus in their own private world. Sighing against her warm skin, Noctis planted kisses on her. Up and up he travelled, until her soft wet lips that he had come to know so well, and wanted to continue to learn, met his.

Reaching up, he placed a hand against her face, brushing her damp bangs to the side. With a smile, Niveus returned the gesture, causing him to laugh lightly. It felt like a dream. A perfect dream. Gently, he placed his lips back on hers. The only thing that made it a perfect dream was that it actually was reality. She was there with him, on the cold and snowy night. They were together.

After sighing in content, Noctis rolled off of her. As he slipped away, she snuggled closer to him, making sure their bodies were no further apart than needed. Arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Now that they were one, he did not want to leave her side either. Their bodies fit together smoothly, wrapped in a blanket of heat from the fire. Wanting to stay in this perfect dream, he forced himself to remain awake and watch her.

Niveus smiled softly before curling her head against his chest, it now being her turn to hear his heartbeat. It still raced, the insanity that had taken hold of him still ebbing away. "What?" she asked, her breath tickling his skin.

In response, Noctis only held her closer and said nothing. He waited, and waited some more. At last, after his heartbeat had long died down, and she had drifted off to sleep in his arms, Noctis let go of the perfect dream and hurried to join her in the land of slumber.

* * *

Noctis stretched then immediately curled back up, pulling the blanket that was draped over his body tighter. It was nice and warm, keeping the heat trapped underneath it and making sure he remained warm. He opened his eyes, blinking at the lifeless fire across the floor from him. First of all, how did he get the blanket? There had been no blanket around him last night, so why was there one on him now? Second of all, where was the other body that had been pressed against his the entire time he had slept?

Brow furrowing in confusion, he slowly sat up. Images from last night flashed before his closed eyes. Such a prefect dream of reality. It could not have gone any better. Running a hand over his face, Noctis slowly woke himself up, not wanting to let the events of last night to fade away with the morning. A wide grin split across his face, one that made his cheeks sore. With a huff, he stood up, tied the blanket around his waist, and went off in search of the woman that he had been with during the night.

Her little town house was simple. There was not a lot of furnishing inside, but there were multiple paintings, making it feel cozy. He had never been inside it before, and now the mystery of it was gone. Some rustling not far away caught his attention—pots and pans being shifted around, most likely. Slipping past the stairs that led to the second floor, he quietly made his way towards the kitchen.

"'Morning," greeted Niveus before he even reached the door. Chuckling, he stopped trying to be so silent and headed in. She ceased looking for cookware and walked over to his side. Gently, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Even that little action sent his skin tingling. He reached out to her, to keep her close, but she had already slipped beyond his grasp.

"Sleep well?" he asked in return, resting his arms against the nearby counter. She smiled and nodded at him, turning around to return to searching for something to cook breakfast in. It was then he noticed what single article of clothing she wore: "Is that...my shirt?"

Flustered, she faced him and held her hands behind her back, almost shamefully. "I'm sorry. It happened to be the nearest thing to throw on when I got up... Do you want it back right now?"

"No, no." Noctis chuckled and shook his head. "It's completely fine." Leaning back, he eyed her, standing there before him. It was not so much that his shirt surprisingly looked perfect on her, it was more of the knowledge that she was wearing something of _his_ that made her look so attractive to him. He sighed, the noise coming out a bit more huskily than he intended.

"Well..." Blushing under his gaze, Niveus tucked some of her hair that was not caught in her loose ponytail back over her ear. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Remaining silent, Noctis continued to stare at her. Not once did his eyes wander. Under his gaze, Niveus brushed some hair over her ear again. Still completely focused on her, he pulled away from the counter and slowly walked forward. She remained there, rooted in spot due to his gaze. With a sigh of content, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back in close to him, where she was meant to be. Closing his eyes, he planted a kiss on her forehead before resting his against hers. Lips brushed together. His dark eyes gazed into her pale ones.

"You."

* * *

**A/N:** Fluff piece is fluff, with hopefully just enough sexiness to make it enjoyable and able to be a M story xD Though, I'm thinking of reworking this to make it more smutty, I-I mean...yeah, more smutty (just in more description, not a change of what happens). So if you'd be at all interested in that, feel free to let me know (don't be shy!) and I'd see to making it happen. I would just attach it as another chapter to this, keeping both versions up for readers to enjoy.

Well, hope you liked it!


End file.
